The Zodiac Killer Returns
by Triple L
Summary: Years after the Zodiac Killer confuses and infuriates police all over California, deaths start to occur with the same MO.  Can Shawn and Gus, with the help of the rest of the gang, finally solve the mystery once and for all?  R&R please!
1. It starts

_Hey, all! This here is my first Psych fan fic. Hope all of you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters (except my own). I wish I was on Psych, though!_

_The Zodiac Killer Returns_

**Santa Barbara, CA 1989:** We see a young Shawn watching a television program about serial killers when Henry Spencer walks into the room. The elder Spencer shakes his head at the TV screen then turns to his son.

"Shawn, why are you watching this?" he asks his only child. Shawn turns to his dad.

"I don't know, it was the only thing on, and my Nintendo is broken," he says, pointing to the NES system sitting on top of the television.

"Shawn, you should know that I've dealt with crazies like those guys the entire time I've been on the force. They shouldn't glorify those nut jobs with these types of shows about how they had a troubled childhood and that's what turned them into killers," Henry said, turning off the set.

"Dad! I was watching that!" Shawn said in a huff.

"I know, and now you're going outside. Gus should be back from Science Camp by now. Why don't you go see him?"

"Okay, he's got cable!" Shawn said as he disappeared out the door.

"Sha..Shawn! Oh, for the love of…" Henry said as he charged out the door behind him.

**Santa Barbara, CA 2011:** The outside of Psych: Psychic Detective Agency. Inside through the glass and blinds we see Shawn and Gus watching a movie on serial killers. The phone rings, which makes Shawn jump up to answer, and Gus just jump.

"Hello, this is Psych. Oh, hey, Chief. (pauses) Right, we'll be right there," Shawn says and hangs up.

"What's up?" Gus asks as he cleans up the popcorn that was tragically thrown to the floor when he was frightened.

"Big murder case. She wouldn't say much more over the phone. We're to come in right away with pineapple smoothies for everyone," Shawn said. He'd already grabbed the keys to Gus' Echo.

"She asked for pineapple smoothies?" Gus queried.

"No, I want some. Shall we quickly stop at Jamba Juice for some delicious pineapple flavor?" Shawn asked in his British tone.

"You know that's right," Gus agreed, taking the keys to his car away from Shawn and heading out the Psych door. Shawn followed.

"Maybe some Chirros, too, huh Gus?" he said as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Pineapple Goodness and a triple homicide

_Here is Chapter 2. Remember, I don't own Psych. I just wish I was on it!_

**Santa Barbara Police Department:** Chief Vick sat at her desk, staring at a note that was laying in front of her. Detective Carleton Lassiter sat in a chair opposite the chief, while his partner, Detective Juliet O'Hara sat in another. Henry Spencer sat in another chair, his voice quiet, but his mind racing.

'I can't believe he's back. It has to be a copycat,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and in walked Shawn and Gus. In Shawn's hands were four pineapple smoothies and three Chirros. Gus held two more smoothies in his hands.

"Never fear, your favorite psychic is here! I come bearing gifts," Shawn said as he handed a smoothie to Juliet. Despite the tension in the room, she took the drink from him.

"Mr. Spencer, now is not the time for snacks. We have a very serious situation, here! " Chief Vick stated. Her fear sounded in her voice, which made Shawn stop in his tracks.

"Shawn, have you ever heard of the Zodiac Killer?" Juliet asked, setting down her drink.

"Yeah, but only through my dad. He was a killer in the late sixties," he answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Just last night, three people were killed in a nearby alley. The note left with them is sitting here in front of me. It's just a jumbled mess of letters. It's signed on the bottom with a simple 'Z'," Chief said.

"That's his calling card," Henry said, "He left the clues, but he made up some crazy code to confuse the hell out of the detectives. No one ever found this person, although they'd been close before."

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that you think the Zodiac Killer is back?" Gus asked.

"Gus, don't be the Avatar. Not a good movie, by the way. Too long," Shawn said.

"Too long? What kind of reason is that to not like a movie?" Gus asked.

"Gentlemen! We have much more important issues! Mr. Spencer, do you think you can get something off this note?" Chief Vick asked getting down to business.

"Here, wear these," Lassiter said, handing Shawn a pair of latex gloves. Quietly Shawn put them on and looked at the note. He tried to 'see' anything out of the ordinary; a detail the cops might have missed.

For a few minutes, Shawn sat and stared at the note, trying to figure out the code. Problem was, he was never too good at puzzles, and this was a doozy. He sighed and looked up at the others in the room.

"I'm not getting anything. Whoever this guy is, he's even got my psychic juju beans out of whack," Shawn partially joked.

"Come off it, Spencer! If you don't have anything, you don't have anything!" Lassie almost shouted.

"Detective, calm yourself," Chief Vick said.

"Yeah, Lassie. Don't raise that blood pressure. We don't want you to explode or something," Shawn said with a smirk.

The head detective grumbled under his breath. Juliet took a quiet sip of her smoothie, but set it down quick when the chief gave her a stern look. Shawn had sat down in another chair nearby, while Gus went to get another from the hallway. After all were sitting in the office, Officer McNab came in with a file.

"Here's the old file on the Zodiac Killer. This is all we have, but I did call around to the other precincts to ask for their files. Hey, Shawn. Hey, Gus," Buzz said. He plopped the file down on the chief's desk, waved to the Psych team and walked out.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, you're both coming with us to the scene. Maybe you can get something there," Chief said.

"I call shot gun!" Shawn said. Gus rolled his eyes.

"You can't call shot gun when I'm driving! That's redundant!" he said to his best friend.

"Gus, don't be a…" Shawn started.

"Don't tell me that I shouldn't be something, Shawn. Let's go," Gus said in a huff. The six adults (well five and Shawn) walked single file out the doors and to their vehicles.

**Location: Perry's Party Store**

Shawn looked around, trying to 'see' things about the three bodies that were laying in the alley. He looked up and saw a security camera. His eyes focused on it, and the fact that it looked like it'd been tampered with.

"I'm seeing something," Shawn suddenly said, raising his fingers to his temple, "I see a man, tall. He's using a ladder to climb up. He's messing with something," he continued.

"Someone messed with the security camera. Is that what you are seeing?" asked Perry, the owner of the store and the person who had discovered the bodies.

"Yes, that's it! He messed with the camera and turned it toward the store, correct?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. It is aimed at the doors, when it was aimed toward the street for deliveries," Perry said.

"Do you have a copy of last night's surveillance?" Lassie asked.

"Yes, I will give it to you now," Perry said as he made his way inside.

"Before you do, let's watch here. Maybe I'll pick up something else," Shawn said.

"All right. McNab! Clean up out here with Forensics while we go inside," Lassie called.

"Yes, Sir!" Buzz said happily. He loved working with the Forensics team.

The team went inside to where the surveillance camera feed went to. The black and white TV now showed the doors, and a few cops milling about while the scene was cleaned up. Perry put in the tape from the night before and pressed play.

"Go through the first few hours. Let's see if we can catch this guy's face," Lassie said with all the gusto of an assassin.

Shawn didn't say a word, but kept something snarky to say later to Lassie. He smiled at his retort.

For a few minutes, they watched the tape with open eyes, Shawn's eyes focusing on finer details. That's when a man came into the picture at around 11:23 pm.

"Stop! That's the guy, it's got to be," Lassie said. He leaned in closer for a better look.

"Um, Lassie?" Shawn started.

"Shut it, Spencer!" Lassie snarled.

"But, Lassiter," Gus said.

"I said shut it!" Lassie growled.

"Damn it, Detective! That's the store owner that's sitting next to you!" Henry said.

Lassiter looked down at the man sitting in the office chair. He slowly nodded, "That is me, Detective. I came to the back to lock up for the night."

"Keep rolling the tape," was all Lassiter said. Shawn tried to keep himself from laughing by taking a sip of his smoothie.

"I cannot believe you brought that in here!" Gus whispered.

"Well, I brought it in so it wouldn't melt in your company car. Would you rather I'd left it in there and let it get warm? Melting down, the water droplets on the outside seeping into the seats," Shawn taunted.

"Guys! Look!" O'Hara said. Everyone looked toward the screen, where at 12:33 A.M., a tall man carried a ladder on screen. He disappeared for a moment, then appeared again near the camera lens. His face was covered by a ski mask. Shawn's eyes caught a momentary glimpse of his eyes and a small scar under one of them. The eyes looked young. It wasn't the actual killer, but a copycat.

"I'm sensing that this is a copycat. He's much younger and more flexible!" Shawn said, closing his eyes for dramatic effect.

Perry stopped the tape and handed it over to the detectives for further analysis. The six walked out and back to their cars. All agreed to head back to the SBPD and discuss the case further.

"Shawn, do you think this guy really is a copycat?" Gus asked as they drove through town.

"Maybe. He had a scar under his left eye. It caught my attention immediately. It was almost as if I'd seen it before," Shawn said. They arrived at the SBPD, but he made no move to get out of the Blueberry.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Let me think for a minute," Shawn said, closing his eyes and putting his fingers to his temples. It somehow helped him think better.

"You know you look ridiculous, right?" Gus asked.

"Shh...I have to think," Shawn said. In front of his eyes flashed memory upon memory of different people. Mira, Mary Lightly, Abigail and dozens of others faces raced through his memory like a movie in fast forward.


	3. Details, details

_Chapter 3 is here. Yeah, I'm updating as soon as I think I have enough for a short chapter. Things will slowly progress, but this will get more interesting soon, I promise. Also, I want something. REVIEWS! Thanks to Pineapple2000 for the first one! You're awesome! Something must be wrong with the pasting. I can't get the note to load, so just imagine a lot of capital letters near the bottom...grumble grumble._

_Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Psych. Wish I'd thought of it first!_

A few minutes later, Shawn sighed and opened his eyes. His friend looked at him with a confused look on his face. Without a word, the friends got out of the car and went inside the station.

"There you two are. We were beginning to wonder what happened," Juliet said.

"I was in the middle of a psychic episode. I couldn't move from the car until it passed," Shawn said.

"What did you see, Shawn?" she asked him.

"I saw a scar. The man that messed with the camera has a scar under his left eye," Shawn stated.

"Mr. Spencer, get in here!" Chief Vick yelled from her office. The trio ran in the room and shut the doors behind them. They sat down in the same spots as they were before they'd left. Chief Vick slowly threw the pineapple smoothie away, as it was dripping all over.

"Also, Mr. Spencer, next time you bring food in here, I'll put you in the holding cell," she said making a face.

"Understood, Chief," Shawn saluted. Despite the seriousness of the situation, even Chief Vick cracked a small smile. While it could be annoying, she appreciated Shawn's sense of humor no matter what the situation. It kept everyone's head in the game.

Shawn repeated what he'd told Juliet to everyone else in the room. Carleton looked on with disgust toward Shawn Spencer.

"Do we really have to listen to this dribble?" he asked.

"Lassie, really?" Shawn said.

"Carleton, we need all the information we can get. If this guy is a copycat, we need to stop him before he kills again," Chief Vick said.

"Shawn, focus. Is there anything else you see? Or that you saw earlier?" Henry asked. He was giving Shawn the look that said 'look closer'.

Shawn closed his eyes and the video flashed in front of his eyes. The man walked up to the point he disappeared. Wait, no. He limped!

"He's got a limp. It's slight, but he does have a limp. His, um, right leg," Shawn said, opening his eyes. He had automatically put his fingers to his temple.

"Okay…"Chief Vick started, but was interrupted by Buzz. He rushed in with his holster banging against his hip.

"Chief! There was another murder up at Lover's Point. Two teenagers were found an hour ago. They were both shot repeatedly," he said.

"Let's go," Lassiter said, getting up and beating Shawn out the door.

"You get the feeling he's trying to leave me out of this?" Shawn asked jokingly to Juliet.

"Come on, Shawn, let's go," Juliet said as she rushed out the door. Gus, Henry and the Chief were right behind.

"McNab! Grab another uniform and follow behind. I'll call forensics on the way," the Chief said.

"Yes, Ma'am! You, come with me!" Buzz pointed to another officer and ran off.

**Location: Lover's Point**

"My God," was all Lassiter said when they arrived at the scene. Two teens; one male, one female, were laying a few yards apart. The male was slumped right by the car, a bullet wound to the head. The female a few yards away, shot in the back at least five times. Lassie shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe someone would do this," Juliet said. She was now more desensitized, but this type of scene was still a little stomach twisting. Especially when kids were involved.

They weren't quite kids, the male was 17 and the female was 16; but to their families they were kids. Juliet couldn't help but think of the families that would have to be told their kids weren't coming home.

Carleton watched his partner carefully, seeing a single tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly. He ignored it for her sake and proceeded to check out the teens' bodies. That's when he heard the voice that made his skin crawl.

"The shooter was standing over here and shot from this direction at the girl," Shawn's voice drifted over. Lassiter looked back and saw him standing in a spot with his eyes closed.

'Great. Just what we need around here, his "psychic" feelings,' he thought. Carleton secretly knew that Shawn was faking, but he was waiting for the right moment to let it slip. Admittedly, he was impressed with Shawn's detective skills, and judging by what had happened after being kidnapped, he knew the kid was a terrific shot, too. He just didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Shawn, what else are you getting?" Juliet asked. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes; hoping he would see the killer in a vision.

Shawn's eyes opened and adjusted to the light from the midday sun. He looked around, 'seeing' different subtleties that forensics always missed, including foot tracks that led to a set of tire tracks.

"A car! He pulled up, got out and shot the teens, got back in and drove off," Shawn said suddenly. He flailed about, pulling off his 'vision' face which always made Gus want to burst out laughing.

"How about a make or a model? You can't give us that?" Carleton growled. He was not happy about being one upped by the kid that quick.

"The tire tracks will tell you that, Lassie. My visions aren't car enthusiasts," Shawn said after stopping his arms from moving wildly.

"Get forensics on it! We've got to find this guy before something else happens!" Chief Vick said.

About a half hour later, Shawn and Gus were still at the crime scene. It had been cleaned up, the bodies moved to the SBPD morgue, and the car had been impounded for forensics to double check for bullet holes.

"Shawn, why are we still here?" Gus asked nervously.

"I've got to see more. Something doesn't seem right. Give me a minute to take in my surroundings," Shawn looked everywhere, 'seeing' foot prints, tire tracks and such. That's when he saw a bullet laying a few hundred yards away. Forensics had somehow missed it.

Grabbing a tissue out of his jacket, Shawn picked up the bullet carefully. He placed a stick where the bullet had been for later and walked toward the Blueberry/Echo parked nearby. Gus gaped at the find.

"How did you see that all the way over here?" he asked. Shawn chuckled.

"I saw it shining in the sun. Come on, let's go," he said, getting into the Echo. Gus got into the driver's seat and they drove off.

**Location: An Apartment in Santa Barbara**

A gentle hand laid the gun down on the table with a soft click. The same had took out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing what looked like gibberish.

**"EADIIDNVS DKNSOIDOFJDN SKDOBIENSNCK COSOV KANDFIOSOCIND KSOCOSP SPAKENP AOSDKVJ SPDADKNA ODOVINSKDNVOA DOIASDOIVOAWMENSAOIDNV APODINVSOF JWPOAV NAPSOD IAWKVAVN APSODI FJAWPOEFNAPSO VAPSODIFJAWOE KNFPDOCVAPS OEIFJAW EKFNAP SOCVI JAPOSIEFAWEFNA PSDVNAPSODI VUWPOASIDFN DVWNEFIA DFASDVNOWE NAAAOSJD BNAWOU IVBWEIJFH,"** it said. The hand put the pen down, folded the note and put a cross in a circle on the outside. The hand was attached to an arm that was clad in a long sleeve t-shirt. The t-shirt moved toward the door with the note in hand, heading out to the hallway. The note was on it's way to the SBPD.


	4. Psych  'Nuff said

_Hey, another chapter! This is going pretty well, but I have this slight problem. I am great at beginnings and endings, I'm just terrible with the body of any story. I get a little caught up in the moment. Sigh._

_To Woodelvesrock42 and Pineapple2000, thank you for reviewing. I will continue!_

_As usual, I don't own Psych. I want to be on it, though! Even a few episodes! Steve Franks, I hope you're reading this!_

**SBPD: Lassiter's Desk**

Lassie sat down at his desk, a cup of coffee in his hand. He set it down and moved his mouse to wake his computer up. He started looking up stuff about squirrels and how to get rid of them, when Shawn walked up to his desk with a smile on his face.

"Lassie! Logging into Squirrel Assassins dot com?" he asked playfully.

"Spencer, unless you have something important to say about the case, leave," he growled.

"Excuse me. Detective? This is for you. It was dropped off with specific instructions to hand it over," came a female voice. Lassiter looked up and Shawn turned around. A young brunette stood by Lassiter's desk with a note in her hand. She was wearing a police uniform that looked brand new.

"I've never seen you before, Officer…?" Lassiter asked.

"Charles. Danielle Charles, Sir. I'm a rookie cop," she said, handing over the note.

Before he even opened it, Shawn snatched it out of his hands. The young private detective opened the note and studied it. His face contorted into confusion. Lassiter snatched the note back and looked at it.

"What kind of bull is this?" he asked. Lassie tossed the note into the trash, thinking nothing of it. Shawn 'saw' a symbol on the outside and his memory flashed back to the file they had looked over earlier that day. The same symbol had been on the other notes back in the sixties.

"Lassie, wait! That symbol! It matches the one from the file!" Shawn said, grabbing the note out of the trash.

Shawn ran the note into the chief's office with Lassiter right behind. Karen looked up with a tired look on her face. Secretly, she just wished she could get through one day without a murder, but this had been five homicides since midnight. It was only 10 A.M.

"Mr. Spencer, you know you have to knock first," she said with slight annoyance.

"Yes, Chief, but we have a clue. We just got this note, and on the outside was the same symbol that was on the old notes and the note from the other scene this morning," Shawn stated. Lassiter and Karen noticed he didn't have his usual smirky tone, or any jokes coinciding with it. Shawn had just told them something with the seriousness of a regular cop.

Karen took the note from Shawn and studied it. Opening up the old file on her desk, she looked at the note from the sixties and compared the two. Except for whatever the message was, the notes were identical. At least, she thought they were.

"Mr. Spencer, can you sense anything about these two notes?" she asked. Shawn grabbed the new note and the old one and put them side by side on the chiefs desk. He tried to 'see' and slight difference in the notes, and immediately he spotted one.

"We definitely have a copycat. I sense that the old note was written with the left hand, this new one is right handed. Plus, the writing is more…uh…Gus! What's the word? Female like?" Shawn asked through closed eyes.

"Feminine?" Gus said.

"That's it! Feminine! The new note is by a female! The old one is a male!" Shawn said, then sat down like he was exhausted.

"A female copycat?" Carleton asked, disbelief in his voice.

"He's right, Lassiter. This new note is definitely more feminine in the written sense. Yes, we don't know what it says, but maybe we can figure it out. Gus, you're better at puzzles than Shawn. This is what you can do," Henry said. He handed the note over to Gus, who had a small smile on his face.

"I'll get right on it, Mr. Spencer. In fact, Shawn, let's go back to the Psych office. We can both get some work done, there," Gus said.

"Right, Buddy. See you later, Lassie. Bye, Dad. Chief," Shawn said. He patted Lassie on his head and walked off laughing.

Shawn and Gus left in the Blueberry/Echo back to the offices of Psych. On the way, they talked about the case at hand.

"Gus, this is one of those cases, you know? I'm beginning to wonder if we will catch this person," Shawn said surprisingly.

"Since when do you doubt we'll get the bad guy, or girl? I've never heard you doubt yourself, even during the Yin Yang case. What's so different about this?" Gus asked as they parked in front of the Psych office.

"Because the case from the sixties was unsolved. Nobody ever found the original Zodiac Killer," Shawn said as he opened the door. As usual, it was left unlocked. As they entered, they heard a noise within the walls. Shawn stopped and motioned for Gus to grab a bat. Shawn grabbed a tazer that he had gotten after being kidnapped, twice.

A flash of blonde hair made Shawn stand down. He put the tazer back in his back pocket and walked right into the main office. Gus whispered to Shawn to stop, but it was too late.

"Gus, don't be the bridge to 'Come on Eileen'. It's just Jules!" Shawn called from the other room. Gus put the bat down and walked in like everything was cool. Shawn hid a smile.


	5. The clues fall into place

_Hey, guys! This is the last chapter. Yes, I realize this is a short story, but I can't continue the middle. I had to get right to the ending. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, but I want to write for them! _

"Shawn, can we talk?" Juliet asked. She looked at Gus, "Privately. No offense, Gus, but this is a private issue for now," she added.

"No problem, Juliet. I've got some decoding to do, anyway. I'm going to be in the zone with this," Gus said happily.

"Let's take a walk, Jules," Shawn said. He grabbed Juliet's hand and they both walked out the door. Down the steps they went to the pier. Halfway down the wooden walk, they stopped to sit on a bench and look out over the ocean.

"I think Carleton is on to us," Juliet said suddenly. Shawn looked at her.

"Seriously? Lassie on to us? I don't think so," he said with a smug expression.

"Shawn, have you been able to read him? You know, see if he does know anything?" Juliet asked. She actually sounded like she was begging.

"How about this? After this case is solved, I'll check him out. Okay? Right now, I need to focus on the killer. This Zodiac killer is crafty. Somehow, she's blocking my abilities," Shawn said.

"She? It's a woman?" Juliet asked.

"I could sense a woman wrote the note that Gus is now trying to decode. Unfortunately, that's all I could get before I was blocked," Shawn said.

"Gus is trying to decipher the note? Why is he doing that?"

"My dad told him to. I'm terrible at puzzles. That note is a puzzle," Shawn said. Juliet could hear a little bitterness in his voice.

Leaning over, Jules gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek. It became a full, passionate kiss for a few seconds, but Juliet broke it off. She sighed and smiled at Shawn with a loving look.

"Jules, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're right, we need to focus on this Zodiac Killer copycat. Afterward, we can see if Lassiter knows anything," she said.

"Then lets go help Gus. I wonder if he's figured anything…oh, my goodness! I just figured some…I mean, I just got a feeling about something! I've got to go. Tell Gus I'll be back," Shawn called as he ran to his motorcycle. He jumped on before Juliet could ask what or why. The cycle roared to life and he sped down the road toward the SBPD.

"Where'd he go?" Gus asked when Juliet came into the room.

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be back. How are you doing on the letter?"

"Actually, I'm starting to figure it out. I found a site online that has thousands of codes you can use to code or decode a message. I figured out that whoever this person is, she's used about twenty different codes to encrypt this letter," Gus explained.

"Then lets keep going. Show me what you've done so far," Juliet said as she grabbed Shawn's chair and sat beside Gus. Subconsciously, she picked up a pineapple stress toy and began to squeeze it.

**SBPD: Chief Vick's Office**

"Mr. Spencer, what is the meaning of this intrusion? I ought to have you put down in the interrogation room until you learn to knock!" Karen said shortly.

"I'm sorry, Chief, but it's an emergency. I need to see the file on the old Zodiac Killer again. I need to follow my instincts. There's something there that we're missing! Something that could lead us right to the killer!" he said emphatically.

"Then, by all means, Mr. Spencer," Karen said, handing over the dusty file to Shawn. He opened it up again and looked carefully. His eyes 'saw' something in the pictures. A child. She was at all the crime scenes when the cops had shown up. He sucked in his breath, putting his fingers to his left temple.

"I see a…a girl! A child! She's at every crime scene. Nobody notices her because she's in the background! Chief, look!" Shawn said as he opened his eyes and handed her the folder. She glanced over the pictures, realizing Shawn is right.

"There is a little girl in the pictures! Mr. Spencer, do you know who she is?"

"I'm sensing she's related to the original killer. His niece! No, his daughter! It's his daughter!" he shouted. Lassiter had come in to see what the 'psychic' was doing. When he heard what Shawn said, he scoffed.

"His daughter? How would you know that?" he asked the mystic. Shawn opened his eyes back up and turned them on to Lassie's bright blue ones.

"Because, how would someone know exactly what codes to use? The same MO and the exact location of all the bullet holes on the teens. If we hurry, we can get one step ahead of the killer," Shawn said. The door opened at that moment to reveal the rookie cop that had delivered the note in the first place. She stopped short when she received looks from the head detective, the chief and the 'psychic'.

Shawn 'saw' small details about the girl. Her dark hair, her eyes seemed to have a glint within them. He 'saw' something else that made his mind click. Her gun. It wasn't regulation issued for a rookie cop. He knew that because of his dad.

"Nice gun, Officer Charles. What kind is it?" Shawn asked suddenly. Carleton's eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to the rookie. Shawn swore he heard her gulp.

"That's not a rookie gun, Officer. This is a .45 millimeter, and I don't see a serial number, Rookie!" Carleton said angrily. Officer Charles bolted out the door and toward the entrance. Lassie, Shawn, the Chief and Buzz all chased after her, and caught her in the parking lot. Other cops came out to see the commotion, and Shawn took the opportunity.

Just before he could even muster a psychic move, Gus and Juliet came running with the notes and a few scribbles.

"Chief, we were working on the note when we came across something. The original killer had a…"Juliet started.

"A daughter. Yes, we know O'Hara. This is she, isn't it, Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes. I'm certain of it. You used to follow the scenes that your father created, didn't you?" Shawn looked at the woman who was breathing heavily. He continued before she could answer.

"You also realized that since he'd never been caught, you could do the same thing. You knew police procedures because you'd follow the cops around when they were investigating the crimes. You were even part of the investigations this time!" Shawn closed his eyes, a memory played in his mind, "You made two mistakes, though. First, you left a bullet behind. You realized it and went back only to find it missing. Secondly, you came in as a rookie cop and introduced yourself to Detective Lassiter, who just happens to be on the board for new hires," Shawn finished.

"All right, I did it! I didn't think I'd ever get caught by you. You're nothing but a fraud!" she yelled at Shawn. He stepped back, but kept his composure.

"You are under arrest for the murders of five people. You have the right to remain silent," Carleton slapped the cuffs on the girl while he read her the Miranda rights. Shawn smiled and looked over at the Chief.

"Well, Mr. Spencer, you've done it again. You and Mr. Guster are a wonderful team, that's for sure. Mr. Guster, do you think you could figure out the rest of the note?" Karen asked him.

"With the system I was using, I can. I don't know how long it'll take. Shouldn't we try to find her father, though?" he asked.

"We don't even know if Charles is her real last name. We'll find out from her. Especially if Lassiter questions her. O'Hara, you and Gus should be commended. Mr. Spencer, you and Mr. Guster follow me for you're payment," Karen said as she walked inside.

"We'll be right there, Chief," Shawn said. Karen headed inside, which left the Psych team and Detective O'Hara outside alone.

"Go, Gus! You and Juliet make a great team when it comes to puzzles!"

"Whaaaat?" Gus said. Shawn and Gus did their trademark fist bump.

"Don't I get in on that?" Juliet asked.

"Put it in there. Three way fist bump!" Shawn said. The three bumped fists and smiled.

**Two weeks later: Psych office**

Shawn was sitting in the recliner chair watching a movie when Gus walked in with his Pharmaceutical case. He set it down and opened his computer.

"Hey, Dude. Did you finish your route?"

"Yes. Thankfully, I was caught up on my paperwork. Now, I get to try and figure out the note from the original Zodiac Killer," Gus said as he opened up the file on his computer. He'd scanned the note in so he could work on it in his spare time.

"Have at it. I'm heading out on a date with Jules," Shawn said as he stood up. Gus looked up and blinked. Shawn was wearing a suit and tie.

"Where the heck are you going?" he asked in amazement.

"Le Chambers. On my own dime, not yours," Shawn insisted.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, and, wait for iiiiiiiitttt, I'm going to ask her something big. Really big," Shawn said secretively. Gus' eyes widened.

"You aren't. You, Shawn Spencer? The man who said he never would?"

Shawn just smiled and walked out the door, but turned right around, "By the way, could I borrow the car? My motorcycle isn't going to cut it tonight."

Gus smiled, "For once, I'm willing to let you. Juliet deserves a proper ride. Here you go," he said as he tossed the keys to Shawn.

"And Shawn?" he started.

"Yeah, Gus?"

"Good luck, Dude," Gus said with a huge grin.

"Thanks, Man. Catch ya later!" Shawn called as he walked out the door.

Gus shook his head and set to work on the encrypted note. 'This is going to be one heck of a night, for all of us,' he thought.

**The End: For Now**

_I hope you enjoyed this, and yes, there is another story in this…Especially for all you Shules fans! See ya all around! Read and Review!_


End file.
